maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Betty White
Episode Summary Betty White & the Huntsman: The Huntsman trains Betty White in the art of battle. Ancient Greek MythBusters: Jaime and Adam test myths about the fabled Titans of Olympus. Segments #MADvent Calendar - Been in bed with the flu for a week? Here are some MAD moments you may have missed: #*Friday, 11:00 AM: Star Wars turns 35 years old or 912 in Wookie years. #*Wednesday, 2:30 PM: The trailer for the movie, the Great Gatsby, premieres with a typo, making it "the Great Goatsby." #*Sunday, 9:00 AM: Dads everywhere open Father's Day gifts that are just as cheap as this! #Opening Scene #[[Betty White & the Huntsman|'Betty White & the Huntsman']] (Spoof on Betty White/Movie Parody of Snow White & the Huntsman) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Crocodile has tears with award winner (Animated by M. Wartella) #Awake 'n Shake (Parody of Shake 'n Bake/TV Parody of Awake) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Employees Must Wash Hands and Feet Before Returning to Work (Cartoon) #R2-PO (Spoof on R2-D2 and C-3PO from Star Wars) #Alfred E. Neuman for President - Forest Fires (Alfred E. Neuman for President Segment) #20/80 (TV Parody of 20/20) (Ad Parodies Segment) #Spy vs. Spy - White Spy's Hit Movie (Spy vs. Spy Segment) (Stop-motion cartoon Segment) #Animated Marginals - (Animated Marginals Segment) #Man falls down from ceiling while Edna watches The Tonight Show with Jay Lion-O (Animated by M. Wartella) #[[Ancient Greek MythBusters|'Ancient Greek MythBusters']] (Spoof on Ancient Greek mythology/TV Parody of MythBusters) #Credits #5-second Cartoon - (from Ancient Greek MythBusters) The monster eats a guy. (5-second Cartoon Segment) Gallery Transcript Trivia *The episode's first segment is based on [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody|'Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody']] from [[Dances with Wolverine: A Footloose Parody / Tater Tots & Tiaras|'Season 2, Episode 10']]. *First time Snow White & the Huntsman, Ancient Greek mythology and MythBusters get spoofed. *Second time Betty White showed up. The first was being in Celebrities Without Their Makeup from The Straight A-Team / Gaming's Next Top Princess. Ironically, she was shown as Snow White without her makeup. *17th time Spy vs. Spy was animated in Stop Motion. *Second time Back to the Future was referenced. The first was 1955 being in [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon']] from [[TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred|'TransBOREmores 3: Dark of the Blue Moon / The Walking Fred']]. *Betty White was originally going to voice herself, but she left to do an episode of ''the Tonight Show with Jay Leno'' with Jeremy Renner, but she was replaced with Shirley Mitchell. *In Betty White & the Huntsman, this sketch with a summary was originally going to be set in the movie studio, but until the promo and this sketch, it is set that it is in the story of Snow White & the Huntsman, so instead it is set in the story of Snow White & the Huntsman. *This is the sixth episode of MAD to premiere on a Monday night at 8:45 PM. Voices *Hugh Davidson - Beith *Keith Ferguson - Jamie Hyneman and Awake 'n Shake Announcer *Dan Milano - Luke Skywalker and Adam Savage *Shirley Mitchell - Betty White *Nolan North - The Huntsman and Perseus *Rachel Ramras - Queen Gertrude *Kevin Shinick - MADvent Calendar Announcer, Mario Lopez, Grant Imahara, C-3PO, Alfred E. Neuman for President Announcer and Crocodile *Tara Strong - Queen Ravenna, Woman and Antelope Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes